What's Christmas Without Trouble?
by XxQuietSingerXx
Summary: Bethany just wanted to impress her parents, she didnt want to hurt anyone. But will a stowaway have another opinion? Carlos/OC *Loosely based on the movie 'Holiday In Handcuffs' Rated T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

**SO, I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY! THIS IS LOOSLY BASED ON THE GREATEST CHRISTMAS MOVIE EVER TO BE ON ABC FAMILY, "HOLIDAYS IN HANDCUFFS" ! AND, TO KEEP IT SOMEWHAT SIMILAR, IT'S STARRING *DRUM ROLL*… CARLOS! YES, A CARLOS STORY! SO, ENJOY… AND MERRY (EARLY) CHRISTMAS!**

Bethany's POV:

I opened the mail I got this morning, ripping the paper gently, to reveal an invitation to my parents' house for the holidays. "Yay," I cheered in sarcasm. "Just what I want to do during the holidays, spend time with my parents!"

I walked into the bathroom and began to get ready for work. I put hair dye in my hair to turn my nasty brown roots into bleach blonde to match the rest of my head. I set the timer to 30 minutes, which I was supposed to do, and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. I sat at the table, drinking my coffee, when the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID to see it was Kendall, my boyfriend.

"Hey hon, I was just meaning-" I began sweetly, but he interrupted.

"Bethany, I hate to say this, with the holidays coming up and everything…"

Hold that thought, I just wanted to say that my parents invited us to go to their house upstate for the holidays. And I know you don't like them, I hate them too but…" I rambled on and on, until I hear Kendall scream on the other end.

"Bethany, I'm breaking up with you!" he yelled. My heart shattered, and I felt my face growing hot.

"You're what?" I protested. "No no no, _you _can't do this to me! I need you!"

"I found someone else, it's not you. But, I think we should see different people."

"Wow is this scamp! Doesn't she know that we are a couple?" I was going ballistic, and I didn't want to stop there. "And who are you to break up with me threw the phone! Be a man and say it to my face!"

"I sorta can't now, that's why I called you. I didn't want you to go on through the day thinking everything was ok when it wasn't."

"You son of a bitch! I fucking hate you, I never want to see your sorry ass ever again, you hear me?"

"I understand you're upset, but let's be rational about this."

"No, I like yelling, it's better. Goodbye you scumbag!" and with that, I forcefully hung up the phone and slammed it against the table. After another few seconds, the timer for my hair went off and I slid my feet towards the bathroom to wash out the dye. I felt completely miserable, but hey, at least it's the holidays *sarcasm*!

Carlos' POV:

I hopped into my car, on my way to Dunkin Donuts. My eyes were fixed to the rode when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I know better than to answer it while I'm driving, but I wasn't thinking at the time. I reached for my phone and looked at the screen; it was my girlfriend, Monica.

"Carlos, I have something to say to you." she said song-like. I signed and asked her what she wanted to ask me. "My parents are inviting us to their house this Christmas, so, wear something nice."

"Ok, Monica, just give me a few hours. I need to eat and I want to drop off our dry cleaning."

"Ok, Carlitos, but promise me that you will be there?"

"Yes, cross my heart. I got to go, I'm driving. Love you." I said to her.

"Love you too, see you later!" and with that, she hung up. I rolled my eyes at the screen; I love Monica and everything, but sometime she can annoy the hell out of ya! I pulled into the parking lot and opened the door. When I got in, I saw a girl, standing about 5 foot 4; she seemed to be looking at me. But, hey, that wouldn't be the first time, I _do _consider myself decent looking.

I went over to the cashier and placed my order. After getting a mocha frap, I walked over to a seat and placed my jacket down. I kept looking at the girl, who was now freaking me out, and she seemed to be smiling at me. But this wasn't a sweet kind of smile, it was almost devious. I decided to brush it off, then I got up and went to the bathroom after throwing out my drink. I just didn't know that I would ever go back.

I felt something on my back, so I straightened up. I looked behind me, but whoever it was prevented me from looking at them. Then, I had a pair of hands place a bandana over my eyes; I was completely blind at this point. Then, the hands roughly moved me to a door and I felt the air hit my mouth. After a few minutes, I was in, what felt like, a car. I heard the door shut on my side, then open and close next to me. I began to scream, but before I could get any louder, I was choking on a piece of clothing. I tried to spit it out, but it was too far in my mouth. \

My hands were handcuffed to the handle hanging from the top of the car. I struggled to get free, but I couldn't. After trying to be released for what seemed like 10 minutes, I gave up. By now, the car was moving to God knows where, and all I was thinking at the time was 'This person is a psycho!'

Suddenly, I heard someone talk to me and it sounded like a girl. "If you want, you can take the bandana off."

"Oh, gee, I would _love_ to, but… I'M HANDCUFFED TO THE HANDLE!" I yelled with pure anger escaping my lips.

"Oh, sorry, forgot. Here, let me help you." I felt soft fingers touch the top of my forehead and pull the blindfold down towards my neck. Fear was erupting in me, because all I could think now was that she was going to suffocate me.

But, she didn't. Instead, I saw who it was… the girl from the shop.

"You! You were giving me creepy looks ever since I walked in! How could I _not _think it was you?" I said to mostly myself.

"Look, I'm seriously sorry, but I have a huge problem that I think you can help me with." She said sweetly, but I wasn't buying it.

"Ok, and coming over to me and asking for my help was too much for you?"

"No, but this is more fun, you gotta admit that. I mean, with you freaking out and everything… aww, hilarious."

"You. Sick. Bitch!" I yelled at her. She seemed taken aback by my comment.

"Whoa, calm down, I'm not going to kill you. But I need you to do me a favor. Oh, by the way, name's Bethany. And you?" I didn't answer her; all I did was glare at her. She looked away from my eyes, and turned her attention to the road ahead of us. "Ok then, well, all you need to know is that whoever you are will become Kendall Schmidt for the week."

"What? You want me to be a different person?"

"Just for this week, then you can go back to your regular life and _never_ see me again!"

"Fine," I said with a sigh. After 20 minutes have passed, I broke the silence. "Carlos, Carlos Peña."

"That's your name? Cute, and do you really have the little swiggley line over the 'n'?"

"Yes." I said simply.

"You know, we _are _going to be driving for a long time to my parents' ranch, so, let's play a game. How about 20 questions?"

"Why are we going to your parents' house?"

"Oh, _you_ want to start, that's fine. We are going because it's the holidays and I want to be with my family."

"Then why-"

"Uh uh uh, you don't get another question until after my turn. Ok, um, do you have any sibling?"

"Yes, two. Would you like my social security number to you psycho?" I spat at her.

"Ok, I understand why you are upset. But I promise, this isn't torture, you'll have fun. Ok, you ask now!"

"Why am I with you right now? And I want the full story."

"Ok, well, I woke up this morning, thinking I was dating my lovely boyfriend, Kendall. But he called me saying he wanted a breakup. I got pissed at him and we didn't speak after that. But my parents think I'm a fail at life, so when they heard I had a boyfriend, they were ecstatic. So, if they heard that we broke up, they will continue thinking I'm a fail. So, I saw you and thought 'Hey, this guy's good looking, and he looks _exactly _like my ex-boyfriend, let me take him'. So, that's how you're here. You are going to pretend to me my ex-boyfriend, just to impress my parents. Then, after the weekend is over, I will drop you back at Dunkin Donuts and we will never see each other again. So, you in?"

I didn't bother telling her that I _have_ a girlfriend; I thought I would bring too much drama. So, I looked down at my tied up feet, which I just realized now that they were tied, and nodded slowly.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you!" she squealed. I smiled at her then brought my attention to the window. This was going to be a long weekend.

**HEY, SO HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEWW ! IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY :DDDDDD!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bethany POV:

We continued driving to my parents, and adding the occasional glance to Carlos. I felt bad that I had to drag him with me, but I couldn't let my parents know that my one and only relationship was a failure. And, he seems like a nice guy, well, instead for the fact that he seems to hate me for all of this. I signed and returned my attention to his face. All I saw was a profile, but I couldn't help but smile. He was so cute! His nose was a perfect button on his face, and his lips were perfectly plump.

"Are you staring at me?" he asked, my face instantly turned red.

"No, just, looking in my mirrors. You know, you don't have to be so conceded." I lied through my teeth, but he didn't have to know.

We finally got to a diner, and I said that we should go eat since neither of us really had lunch yet. The clock in my car struck 1:00 and my stomach growled in hunger. I looked over at Carlos and he seemed to have the same problem. We both got out, you know, after I untied him nonchalantly, and walked over to the counter. We placed our order and then waited for the food to come. It was a long and awkward silence for the both of us. I began to fiddle with my fingers, and he just looked around the whole place.

"So," I said, trying to break the silence. "Do you like fishing?"

"Fishing? Really?"

"I don't know! I'm trying to make small talk!" I said, my hands rising in aggravation.

"Well, how about this, 'Hey, so how does it feel to be kidnapped?'" he said mimicking me.

"Well, Mister," I began, my pointer finger directed at him, "You decided to go along with the plan. You could have just said that you wanted to leave, and I would have dropped you back at Dunkin Donuts. So, don't start that!"

"Well, I didn't feel like leaving. Well cause, you know, I was handcuffed!" his eyes began to bulge out, and I noticed that they were a deep brown color, but there were some gold on the outer edge. I guess that was just because he was mad, I don't know. But I think it's cute.

"So, why didn't you just tell me to drop you back? Huh?" I asked. He just looked at me, not saying anything. I think I got him there; then again, he might explode again.

"I—I don't know. I'm just so confused right now." He looked down, not meeting my eyes. I did the same, then finally, the food came. We ate silently, then we went back to the car. "Should I sit back down so you can handcuff me again?"

"Are you going to run away?" I asked with a small smile, but he didn't seem to find it funny.

"Maybe."

"Then, yeah, I'm going to."

"Fine, I wont run away!" he said with a sign.

"No, because now I don't believe you."

"Ok, but please don't blindfold me. I want to see, thank you."

"Fair enough." I said, then I motioned him to get in, which he did stubbornly, and I handcuffed him to the car. But I didn't blindfold him like he asked. I walked around to the other side and got into the car. I looked over towards him with a smile, but he didn't return it. This was going to be a long ride to my parents.

~~2 hours later (at the parents house)~~

I pulled into the driveway, glancing at Carlos. His face seemed to soften since we left the diner. I smiled, opening the door so I could let him out. I took the handcuffs off of him, and once I did, he ran out of the car and towards the house. I didn't know why he wanted to get inside so quickly, it wasn't _that_ cold out…

Carlos POV:

Once Bethany opened the door, I made a mad dash to the house. She gave me a confused look, but I didn't care. I wanted to get in there and tell her parents that their daughter was a psycho! Well, that _and_ it was cold out, and I didn't want to freeze.

I rang the bell a countless number of times before someone opened the door. This must be her mother, she looked exactly like her, let's hope that she isn't crazy too!

"Hello, you must be Kendall. I'm Bethany's mom, Lynda."

"Hi, but I have something to tell you—" I tried to say, but the mother cut me off.

"Please, let's talk inside. It's freezing out here." She motioned me inside and Bethany soon followed me. When I got in, my mouth dropped to the floor. This place was beautiful! The ceiling seemed to be 10 stories high, and the wood work looked to be handcrafted. I guess Bethany say me, because he hit my back several times. I snapped out of my daze and focused my mind on what I needed to do, tell her parents about their crazy daughter.

"Listen, I need to tell you something. Bethany… Bethany's a psycho path!" I blurted out, causing weird looks from her mother. After a few minutes of silence, Lynda _and_ Bethany started laughing.

"Psycho? My daughter? The cold must have gotten to you bad, boy." She said in between laughs.

"It's true! She abducted me at Dunkin Donuts!" I tried to explain, but they kept laughing, Bethany being more obnoxious.

"I don't know what he's talking about. Kendall, honey, are you ok?" she said in a fake concerned voice.

"Oh, and another thing! My names _not_ Kendall! I don't even know a Kendall! My name is Carlos!" the more I talked the more Lynda looked at me strangely. She wasn't believing me one bit, this was unbelievable.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a sec?" Bethany said, beckoning her mother to come into the corner with her. After a few moments, they came back. But the mother had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Kendall, sweetie, you don't have to be nervous. I know it's your first time meeting us, but we are nice people. There's no need to make up things to fit in."

"What? No, that's not the case…"

"Shhh. It's ok." Her finger made its way to my lips, shutting them tightly.

"I can't believe this." I mumbled to myself.

"Well, Bethany, can you show Kendall to his room?" she said to Bethany, then she turned to me with a smile. "You will be with your girlfriend. I wouldn't want to separate you two!"

"Great," I said sarcastically, knowing now that whatever I say, I'm going to be disregarded. I then realized that I didn't have any clothes. I got an evil grin on my face, and Bethany say it.

"Oh darn! I think I left my clothes back at home, cupcake. Looks like we need to go back and get them." She saw what I was trying to do and rolled her eyes at me.

"No worry," she said in the same tone as I spoke before, "you can borrow my dad's clothes. You two seem to be the same size!" I shot her a death glare, which she returned with a smile, knowing that I was stuck here for Christmas. Great.


	3. I Am So Sorry

**HI EVERYONE… SO AS YOU MAY ALL KNOW, I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES LATELY! AND I HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR THAT… AND ITS ALL ON THIS WEBSITE**

**OK, MANY OF YOU MIGHT BE THINKING "WHY THE HELL IS SHE POSTING A ONE DIRECTION FF WEBSITE HERE?" AND I KNOW YOU ALL MIGHT HATE ME… BUT IM HELPING A FRIEND, AND IT HAS TO DO WITH THIS WEBSITE!**

**YOU SEE, SHE IS A DIRECTIONER (AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS, IT MEANS SHE LIKES THE BAND ONE DIRECTION) AND SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND! SHE RECENTLY STARTED WRITING FANFICS AND SHE'S AMAZINGG! BUT SHE DOESN'T THINK SO, IN FACT, SHE WANTS TO END ONE OF HER STORIES (WHICH BY THE WAY IS REALLY GOOD! AND IM A CHARACTER IN IT SO… LOL I LOVE IT!) **

**AND AS HER BEST FRIEND (WHO SHE ISNT LISTENING TO…) I DECIDED THAT THE ONLY WAY FOR HER TO REALIZE THAT SHES GREAT IS FROM "SOMEONE ELSE"… WHICH IS WHY I MADE AN ACCOUNT! I TELL HER THAT HER STORIES ARE GREAT AND SHE GETS REALLY HAPPY THAT SOMEONE LOVES THEM OTHER THAN ME AND MY OTHER FRIEND! BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW ITS ME! AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME ON HOW GOOD SHE IS… HERES HER STORY !**

**?sid=6690**

**AND ALSO, TO MAKE IT SEEM BELIEVEABLE (THIS IS WHERE MY EXCUSE COMES IN…) I WROTE A STORY… IF YOU'D LIKE TO READ IT, HERES THE LINK…**

**?sid=6826**

**SO, ALL IM TRYING TO DO IS MAKE A FRIEND HAPPY! I MEAN, YOU WOULD DO THE SAME THING TOO, RIGHT? HEHE , AND TO ADD TO THE LIST, I HAVE A WHOLE BUNCH OF HOMEWORK EVERY WEEKEND (WHICH IS WHEN I USUALLY WRITE MY STORIES) AND MY PARENTS HAVE BEEN DOWN MY NECK WITH HOMEWORK (SINCE I'VE BEEN SLACKING)! AND ALSO, I HAVE SWEET SIXTEENS ALMOST EVERY WEEKEND THIS ENTIRE YEAR! **

**SO, I HOPE YOU ALL CAN FORGIVE ME… IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING, I DON'T MEAN TO NOT UPDATE, AND THERE'S ALWAYS A REASON, AND THERE'S MINE! AND I PROMISE THAT AS SOON AS EVERYTHING WITH MY FRIEND BLOWS OVER, I WILL BE BACK UPDATING LIKE CRAZZY ! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL 3 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTAND =D**

**WITH SO MUCH LOVE,**

**OLIVIA 3 (AKA: XxQuietSingerXx)**


End file.
